


Of Dragons and Werewolves

by kyodragboar



Category: Accursed Dragon (Webcomic), Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Banishment, Bounty Hunters, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Eventual Romance, Frottage, Intoxication, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: Wolfgang, A bounty hunter who is just trying to survive on the isle of night, when he encounters Coven, A human-turned ice dragon who was banished from his world. The nights are lonely in this cursed world, It might not be a bad idea to not go alone.
Relationships: Wolfgang/Coven
Kudos: 4





	Of Dragons and Werewolves

The door to the pub opened as the new arrival walked in. A large, Bulky werewolf, with crimson fur, walked passed the various bar patrons. Wearing a pair of black pants and an armored vest, A red tail waved behind, with small black spikes jaunting out of the surface of it. On his back was a large battleax fasten to the hoister he wore around his shoulder. On one side of the axe was a set of guitar strings, tied to both ends.

He approached the bartender, an imp. Before throwing a bloodied helmet onto the counter. "The Crusher is dead." The wolf said bluntly. "Now, About the reward."

The imp nodded, seeing the helmet as proof of the job, before reaching down and sitting down a bag of gold onto the counter, Wolfgang chuckled as he took the bag. "Give me something to drink as well." The imp nodded as he turned to work the taps. He then heard someone sit down next to him. Sitting next to the wolf was a large figure wearing a heavy cloak, A pair of bull horns jaunted out from both sides of the person's head. Tearing out from the hood.

"Uh...Bartender...Imp?" The hooded man said as if seeing an imp for the first time. "Can I get...The strongest stuff you got? I...Had a busy day." The imp gave a thumbs up without turning around before resuming his work."

"Hmm..." Wolfgang looked at the stranger, He looked down at his blue hands, claws tapping the table, He looked at those blue hands, seeing a mark branded onto one of them. "That's a brand of banishment on your hand, Isn't it?" Wolfgang said suddenly, startling the stranger. "You must've done something really bad that got you kicked off your world and sent here."

"So what if I did?" The hooded stranger said hiding his face from the wolf. 

"Relax," Wolfgang said taking off the glove he wore on his right hand and showing his own brand. Unlike the stranger, Wolfgang brand was more faded while the stranger's looked newer. "Happens to the worst of us, Of course. I'm guessing you must be new, judging by the burn marks."

"..." The stranger sigh as he lowered his hood, revealing the face of a blue ice dragon with green eyes, a row of white spikes lined his scalp. "Listen here, You overgrown mutt, I've may have been here for three days, but I'm NOT like you or the rest of those scumbags back there."

"That remains to be seen," Wolfgang said before a mug of purple beer was set on the space before him. "My names Wolfgang, Music-lover, Bounty Hunter and the most handsome guy alive."

A beer mug was also set before the blue dragon. "My name is Coven. As if there's any point in hiding it." He then took a big sip of the beer before his eyes nearly bulged. "Gah, What the fuck!? This stuff doesn't taste like the beer back home!"

"Correction. This beer was made for us Non-Human folk, It's a lot stronger, so it can actually get us drunk." Wolfgang said before he took a big swig of it. "Just take a few baby sips, till your body get's use to it."

Coven looked at the mug before timidly taking a sip from it. "Shame this will be the first time I can get drunk, I don't have much money left, I need it for a room." He replied taking a more confident sip.

"Hey, There's an idea," Wolfgang said before tapping the table. "Hey, Barkeep, This guy's drinks are on me!"

Coven blinked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, We banished have to stick together, I heard there were others like me, but this is the first time meeting one." Wolfgang said lifting his mug. "To first meetings!"

"Heh, To first meetings," Coven said raising his mug as well, before taking a drink. The words "First Meetings" Struck him hard, And in a bar. It was just like when he first met Rawn...

If Rawn was a large wolf monster.

* * *

**1 mug later...**

"...That's how I entered the bounty hunting business." Wolfgang said finishing his story.

"You adapted well," Coven said as he finished off the rest of his beer. "I could learn a thing from you."

"You know, we can be bounty hunting buddies. I could use the help." The wolf remarked. "A wolf's gotta eat y'know."

"Yeah, I feel you," Coven said as the wolf finished his beer.

"Hey, Barkeep, We need another round here!" Wolfgang yelled to the imp.

* * *

**3 mugs later...**

"That bitch Sansregret betrayed us, The fucking bitch of a witch. Running off after joining up with Despond, I bet she's now in his fortress laughing how she screw me over, now that he's gone." Coven ranted as he downed another mug.

"You really hate this Despond guy, huh?" Wolfgang said as he leisurely sipped from his mug.

Coven slammed the bar table. "THAT ASSHOLE CHOPPED OFF MY ARMS AND LEGS!"

"Yikes...That could've stuck with you." Wolfgang said looking away awkwardly.

"Upside of the whole ordeal I learn how to regenerate my limbs," Coven said looking at his hand. "Of course...That was thanks to Rastus.

* * *

**5 mugs later...**

"What the hell...After I did all that, I wasn't really cursed?! Fuck..." Coven muttered his head on the table, Wolfgang had his hand placed on his shoulder as he went on. "I...I...know I should be glad there's not any long term damage...But why did that damn cyclops-dragon have to lie to me!?"

"Easy there, big guy," Wolfgang said comforting the dragon.

"After I defeated Despond, I was sent here, It also been a while since I talked to Rastus." Coven sighed as he closes his eyes. "I should'nt had yelled at him, told him he should've never dragged me into his problems..."

* * *

**7 mugs later...**

"...*Hiccup*! Covie...We should really stop drinking." The now very drunk Wolfgang told the dragon.

"I can... I can stop whatever I want." Coven said before gulping another mug of beer. Fueling his depression.

"I think...I think we would like a room now." Wolfgang said to the imp, who nodded and went to fetch a room key.

"No, I don't want a room! I want some more of this AMAZING BEER!" Coven drunkenly shouted raising his mug...Before falling backward onto the floor. "...Okay, I'll stop." Was what came from the dragon next.

* * *

Wolfgang panted as he helped the drunk dragon up to their rooms. Unlocking the door was a challenge but he handled it, even with the additional weight. 

"Heavvveee..."

Coven's body landed on the bed with a thump. "I...God...That was so embarrassing..." Coven said as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, It was," Wolfgang replied. "You're a pretty good guy."

"You're just saying that to cheer me up." Coven said tiredly.

Wolfgang sighed before moving up next to him. "No, I mean it." Wolfgang started as he took off his weapon holster and sat it by the bed. "When I'm around people, I get so annoyed and infuriated, but not when I'm around you...I...I think...I want to know you better."

"Wolfgang..." 

"Mind if I help you out of that robe?" Wolfgang asked.

"...Sure..."

After a moment, Coven was nearly naked, wearing the only thing he was wearing when he was sent to this world. His elastic shorts that fitted his size well, Held up by a belt. Wolfgang threw off his vest onto the floor. Looking at Coven's muscles, He gulped. "Your quite a male." He said to the dragon.

"S...Shut up..." Was Coven's remark. Blushing as he looked away. 

The wolf then stared at the dragon for a bit. "Hey, Coven...Mind if You indulge me?" 

The dragon blinked. "...S...Sure...What did you have in mind?"

Wolfgang just rolled over and got onto him before grabbing his face and kissed him deeply. Coven was stunned but did no effort to fight back. 

Soon, Wolfgang broke away from Coven, panting. "You...Mind if I...?"

"...Might as well go ahead, nothing left to lose."

Wolfgang nodded before crawling downwards to the dragon's waist and began to undo his shorts. Coven watched in silent arousal, After a bit of effort. Wolfgang pulled the shorts free, revealing a dragon's slit.

 _"I guess the transformation affected his privates...This is the first time seeing a..."_ Wolfgang gulped as he used his talons to pry open Coven's dragon slit. He heard a gasped from in front of him. Wolfgang then put his muzzle against Coven's slit, taking in the scent, before gently lapping the inside of the wet passage.

Coven shuddered. "Damn! Wolf...Your good with that tongue!" He clutched the bed's sheets as the wolf went to town on his dragon pussy. 

"I haven't even gotten the rest of you out yet..." Wolfgang muttered before shoving his tongue inside the slit, feeling around for something long and hard, Before wrapping his tongue around it.

"W...What are you- Ow! Hey!" Coven yelped when Wolfgang pulled his head back, Yanking the dragon's now hard-knotted cock out from his slit. "Holy...Is...That my cock?"

"Guess you haven't been laid in a while." Wolfgang said licking the pulsating organ. Nipping at the now swollen base. "Feels good to have it out?"

"Gods...Yessss." Coven moaned relaxing, enjoying Wolfgangs licking. Suddenly, The licking stopped. "Hey...Why you- Oh hello there."

Wolfgang had taken his pants off, His large wolf-cock now rubbing against Coven's own rod. Wolfgang smiled as he gripped both shafts and began to pump them together, rubbing against one another.

"Gods...This feels goooooood..." Coven moaned as Wolfgang continued to rub their shafts together.

"Yeah, I know a few tricks." Wolfgang said before moaning. "Okay, You should be lubed up for the next part."

"Next part?" Coven asked looking up. Seeing Wolfgang straddling his hips.

"Don't worry, when I was younger, I use to do this for a living," Wolfgang said hotdogging the cock underneath his tail. "Before I went down the path of a villain that got me banished in the first place."

Wolfgang grunted as he slipped the tip of Coven's cock into his tail hole, Stretching it out as he felt it stir a familiar feeling within him. "You...You okay?" Coven said before moaning.

"Fine! Just...Damn...It's been a while since I...Whored myself out like this." Wolfgang grunted out as he sunk to the base. "My body actually forgot what being fucked was like..."

Wolfgang placed his large hands onto Coven's pecs before moving his hips up and down. Getting a good rhythm before Coven gripped his thighs and began to thrust into Wolfgang's ass. "Damn...This feels good...I'm going to hate myself in the morning, but right now I don't care!" Coven moaned before grasping Wolfgang's cock and stroking it.

"Damn it! That feels great, Your a great fuck!" Wolfgang moaned, his tongue rolled out the side of his mouth. He grunted eyes close. "I think, I think I'm gonna-"

"Oh god, I'm about to..." Coven began moaning like a beast as he felt his knot pop into Wolfgang's anus. "Cum!" Coven cried out shamelessly as he began to seed the wolf.

"Yes, FUCK YES!" The wolf howled out as he came all over Coven's chest, A second chest nailed his snout.

"Ah! Fuck!" Coven cried out as some of the wolf spunk got into his mouth. 

Wolfgang just stayed like that for a moment, sitting on Coven. Before his eyes dilated back and he laid on top of the blue dragon, licking some of his seed off his snout. "That...was something." The wolf commented.

"Damn, Right..." Coven said looking over Wolfgang's shoulder. "So...How long does it take for a knot to deflate? Do I just...Pull it out, Or...?"

"If It's alright with you, I think I want to stay like this for a bit, Plus. It'll be a bitch to clean up." Wolfgang muttered sleepily. "So...You wanna be my partner?"

"Huh, Sure. It's better than being alone here." Coven said wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck. "Beside's, you just want me to keep fucking you each night."

"Guilty as charged."

The two laughed as they began to drift. For the first time ever, Coven felt like he truly found someone to open up to, It would be a long road now...

But he wasn't alone...Not anymore.


End file.
